


Eyes on Me

by panickedgaay



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, it’s mainly bk but i wanted to post it anyway, the cam!boy au no one asked for, this was probably done already but shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickedgaay/pseuds/panickedgaay
Summary: Byeongkwan decides to follow Donghun’s advice and give the camsite a try.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i love writing fanfics for choice so i’m back with another one shot. i hope you guys enjoy it as much as the other fics!   
> also this is unbetad all mistake are mine!

Byeongkwan bit his lip with nervousness. There was no turning back- in about an hour’s time he’d be doing his first live cam session. It had always been a fantasy of his, to show himself off for other people, see what he could do to please them. According to Donghun, the viewers “loved dorky cute twinks, especially when they had soft voices like his” whatever the fuck that meant. Also allegedly, his short stature was an advantage too, because it would make his cock proportionally larger to the rest of his body. Byeongkwan decided to take that as a compliment, not really sure what else to think of such a statement. He distinctly remembered on several occasions one or two agencies had rejected him because of his short height stating he was lacking an ‘idol’s body’. He vaguely wondered whether he could have made it as an idol if the academies weren’t so elitist. He was as tall as EXO’s Baekhyun and taller than Chen, D.O, Suho AND Xiumin! He’d checked on Google several times to know for sure. But then again, who heard of their being gay kpop idols? He’d probably have to hide who he really was as a professional. Well, anyway, it was nice to be lusted after, even if it was on a camsite, Byeongkwan reassured himself.

He tried to pass the time a little more quickly by turning the TV on. Inkigayo was airing, already 15 minutes into the show. Naeun was currently cringing as Minhyuk and Jaehyun danced to some girl group’s new song. Byeongkwan settled down to watch it. He’d loved performing since he was younger. By the time the show was over and he needed to log on to the camsite, he’d almost convinced himself to join a local dance crew instead of doing boring cardio at the gym once he was done with university for the day.

Soon enough, he was on the site, had positioned his laptop conveniently on the side of his bed and was wearing nothing more than a plain white t-shirt and some floral boxers. He’d admittedly been very tempted to wear his Rick and Morty underwear for good luck, but took the rational decision to wear something else instead. This was an ADULT site he was working for, not a kids TV channel.

The little green light next to his webcam shone brightly reminding him he was now live. There were already several viewers watching, according to the on-screen statistics. He lay back on his side, just watching the chat with a smile. People were asking him for all kinds of favors. The requests ranged from him simply showing the cam his hard cock to simultaneous use of a cockring and a buttplug, talk about desperation. Donghun said he’d be fine sticking to just jerking off for his first session, particularly if he was nervous. Also truth be told Byeongkwan didn’t even own any sex toys anyway. Although at the rate this was going he might need to make a potentially humiliating trip to a sex shop at some point in the future.

But before he got too into his thoughts and the viewers got bored, he began running his fingers up and down his torso, making sure his shirt lifted just a little bit to show the skin above the waistband of his boxer. Afterall, his main task was to keep the viewers entertained for as long as possible so the camsite could keep on taking their money. So he kept teasing them, running his fingers up underneath his shirt too and he let out a breathlessly chuckle before running his fingers through his hair; pushing it back before returning to the task at hand. Byeongkwan’s thoughts wandered. What if there were some really hot boys watching him? Would they be fantasising about replacing his hands with their own? Byeongkwan hoped they were, because the thought made his cock harden a little.

He took his shirt off slowly, making sure he was showing off the subtle abs he worked so hard to maintain. Byeongkwan had a body he could truly be proud of, so why not have some fun with it whilst earning some money? Now he ran his fingers over his bare torso, closing his eyes. He took himself by surprise when his mind conjured up the image of it being one of the idols he’d seen on TV earlier. The man he had in mind had looked young, perhaps similar in age to himself. He’d had dark brown hair, strong hands and the most adorable of smiles. Byeongkwan was pretty sure he’d been dancing powerfully on stage.

Byeongkwan’s hands slid lower and lower down his torso until they reached his hardening cock. It really was as much of a turn-on as he thought it’d be to fantasise and play with himself in front of so many people. He squeezed himself through his underwear, sighing at the familiar sensation. But he wouldn’t take off his underwear yet, however much the chat was begging for it. He wanted to wait so he’d be leaking precum by the time the audience saw his cock. He turned around, showing off his ass and his muscular back to the camera. He even did a little butt wiggle, and narrowly stopped himself from giggling as he went.

Next, he decided that even if he wouldn’t take his underwear off yet, he could still show the viewers his ass. He slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and exposed his buttcheeks to the camera. He suddenly remembered he had a microphone. "You like my ass?" he asked his viewers.

The chat went wild, with numerous requests for him to fuck himself in various ways. Well, he conceded, there was nothing to stop him from fingering himself on camera. It was something he did once in a while anyway, and he’d had the forethought to leave a bottle of lube out within arm’s reach on his nightstand.

He turned around so his front faced the camera and he was kneeling. His cock was fully hard now, and was leaking with precum at the thought of fingering himself in front of the audience. He traced its outline through his boxers with his finger. "Wanna see my cock?" he asked the chat. People in the chat were literally begging in response, spurring him on.

He slid the waistband over the top of his cock and then took his boxers off completely. He was now naked, slowly stroking himself with one hand. His other hand roamed backwards to cup his own ass. He turned sideways, so the camera could see that too.

Then he faced backwards, and leaned forwards, spreading his asscheeks with both hands, showing the audience his tight hole. His cock pulsed, begging him to continue touching it. He turned sideways again to stroke his cock, and leaned to reach for the lube.

He slicked up one hand and poured a little on his cock, too. Facing sideways, he showed the camera how he smoothly, languidly stroked himself. He circled one of his fingers around his hole, anticipating the feeling of having it inside of him.

He laid down on his back, and reached around with his free hand. When he gently pushed his finger inside himself, he moaned quietly. It always felt good for Byeongkwan when he fingered himself, but something about the fact that he was showing an audience made it so much better, even more so than he’d imagined.

A second finger pushed inside, Byeongkwan almost completely losing himself in the sensation. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see how quickly the chat was now moving, but he didn’t stop to look at it. He squeezed his cock harder, aware that it wouldn’t be long now until he came. "Wanna see my cum?" He smirked at how the chat blew up with replies.

His strokes sped up and he thrust his fingers inside his ass faster and faster, arching his back up to push up into his own hand. His breathing became heavier until he cried out, cum shooting out of his cock, his sticky load covering his hand and spilling onto his stomach.

Once he caught his breath and was able to think clearly enough to realise he was still live, he waved to the camera before licking his lips with a smile. "See you next time" he said with a little wink. He pressed the button to switch off his webcam.

But just before he logged out completely, he received a request for a private cam session, from someone with the username "wowxdancer". The message read " _ i know you’re new but would you be open to do private shows? @_@- Sehni". Byeongkwan smiled at himself before typing a quick response. _

“ _ maybe? stayed tuned, sehni ^_^ - BK _ ”

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments or kudos are appreciated!  
> if you have any ships or prompts you’d like to see tell me about it on the comments!  
> follow me on twt: @acewonwoo


End file.
